


YOU'RE THE FLOWER OF MY HEART

by thelittlehirondelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, If you can’t imagine that, M/M, Muggle AU with Lockhart being a total sweetheart and wearing glasses, Pretty OOC (I guess?), Soft Severus Snape, he’s cute as hell (please adopt me sir), there are photos of Sir Kenneth Branagh wearing a pair of those on the Internet and I swear to God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlehirondelle/pseuds/thelittlehirondelle
Summary: OTP Drabble Challenge: “Here, take my blanket/jacket.” - “I told you, I’m not cold.” *shivering*
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart & Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	YOU'RE THE FLOWER OF MY HEART

**Author's Note:**

> From: thelittlehirondelle  
> To: All the ones who have been loved and always will be.  
> 

Severus took the last drop of coffee and threw the empty paper cup into the dustbin before stepping out of the convenience store, an old-fashioned one which had an attached bell that tinkled when he pushed the door open. He glanced at the night sky above; white snowflakes had begun to fall down again. A blanket of fresh-fallen snow laying on the ground crunched under his leather boots as he walked, his breath steamed the air. Severus hunched his shoulders a little forward, then wrapped his coat more tightly around his body and thrust his hands deeper into his pockets. The exposed skin on his face itched, stinging as if it had been touched with lit cigarettes.

He cast an eye over the small town. A fresh-cut, evergreen pine tree decorated with spectacular ornaments, ribbon and angel figurines stool still in the centre of the living room, colourful gifts piled up under it, several feets away from the wood-burning fireplace. Its subtle, cedar fragance wafted through the open window, combined with the smell of roast turkey and mashed potatoes. The air outside resounded with delightful music, classic songs and children’s laughter.

Here we go again, the Christmas spirit.

The tall, good-looking man was standing on the pavement at the crossroads, leaning against the light pole with his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his right foot repeatedly, eyes darting back and forth to the watch on his wrist. Why can’t it tick any faster? His face was all scrunched up in impatience and annoyance/frustration, he quickly thread his slender fingers through his fluffy hair, which had been blown in a gust of wind.

A sudden grip on the black-haired man’s coat from behind startled him.

“Hello, gorgeous.” A stuffy voice came from a very short distance, so close that Severus could sense the cold breaths against the nape of his neck and the smooth glide of soft lips over the bare skin just above his collar as the shorter man pulled him into a warm embrace. “May I ask whether you beautiful boy have been taken or not?”

The corners of Severus’ dark eyes crinkled and a chortle escaped himself. His cheeks, which had already turened rosy because of the coldness, now reddened with embarrassement. “Too bad, I’m afraid. You seem like a nice guy, but at the moment I’m in a committed relationship.” He paused for a while. “And my heart has been attached to that very person since forever.”

“Oh, what a pity!” Lockhart said in a playful tone, instantly held both his arms up in the air and clenched into fists, shaking them in a gesture of exaggeration, but then clinged onto Severus again, pressing his chest against his beloved’s back.

The blond-haired man held onto his partner firmly, swaying side to side as he did so. The radio station had started to play Dean Martin’s Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!, he found himself humming and finally singing out loud along to it.

_But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm._

“You have a really, really sexy voice.” He remarked. “But babe, people are _staring_ at us.”

“Don’t worry, love.” Lockhart said tenderly, not loosening his grip. “They’re just jealous.”

A long time passed by, and they spread out from each other so that were a few steps apart. Severus turned around to face Lockhart, whose half of the body had been spotlighted by the incredibly golden light from the bar, silhouetted against the winter sky. A lovely grin spread across Lockhart’s reddish face, his blue eyes glittering brilliantly behind his glasses.

The taller man couldn’t help running his fingers through the cloudy hair of his beloved, who suddenly felt his nose tickling and started sneezing non-stop. Severus furrowed his brow as he watched Lockhart’s legs wobbling uncontrollably, his teeth chattering, and his hands rubbed vigorously together in an attempt to keep them warm. The piercing wind sent shivers down his spine, in consequence, he shrank back so tremulously that Severus thought he could scrunch down into a small ball at any moment. That image was so adorable that it reminded him of a shaking rabbit which he’d seen in some Tiktok videos.

Severus took off and held out his long black coat to Lockhart, his face glowing red at his thoughts. “Here, take my coat.” The black-haired man said, his voice as soft as cotton.

Lockhart, who had been burying his head entirely in his cupped hands and exhaling warm air on them to heat himself up, looked up at him with a dazed expression. He then gave a low purr like a kitten in response, sending out waves of calmness, and for a split second, he almost took it but abruptly had a change of heart.

“Thank you, darling, but no, you keep it.” He snorted, trying but failed miserably to hide his adenoidal croak. “I don’t want to carry a frozen teddy bear home.” He laughed through heavy breaths.

“Well, it appears that _you_ are the one who is about to freeze to death, bunny.” He retorted, nodding his head towards the garment. “Please, I insist.” His voice dropped to a husky whisper.

After a brief hesitation, the man grasped the black coat and put it on, eyes sparkling. The warmth embraced his entire body little by little, touching his heart. Lockhart inhaled deeply, the sweet and pleasant scent of Severus’ perfume still lingered on his worn clothing, ensnaring his senses.

“It looks good on you.” He commented.

“Everything looks good on me, darling.” Lockhart blinked, then burst into laughter when his boyfriend pursed/curled up his lips mockingly. “By the way, what did you just call me?” He simpered, nudge nudge, wink wink.

“Nothing.” He turned his head away to avoid his partner’s teasing gaze, blushing furiously.

“Oh dear, you’re _so_ funny.” The blond man cracked up. His enchanting baby-blue eyes were always gentle. They looked at him with a softness that he’d never encountered before. “Frankly, flustering Severus drives me crazy.”

The teasing statement had the black-haired man blushing even more deeply, so he let out a quiet little cough to calm himself down, hoping desperately to redeem his self-confidence by steering the conversation in a different direction.

“Why did it take you so long, darling?” He asked, frowning slightly. “What did you buy?”

A furtive, mysterious smirk crept across Lockhart’s face, followed by a stretch of silence between them, as if he was hiding a secret.

“What?” He urged, eyebrows pulled down togther. Severus must admit, his lover’s expression had succesfully triggered his curiosity. “Come on, tell me.”

Without a word, he dug his fingers into the layers of his clothes to take something out, holding it tightly in his hand. The blond man scrunched up his eyes and grinned affectionately while his fist slowly opened, revealing a magnificiant, glistering necklace which had a shining gold wedding brand worn on the splendid trace chain made out of the same material. When lustrous rays of light lingered on, its surface immediately bounced back up and twinkled perfectly, giving it an instantaneous shine. Severus leaned forward in order to take a closer look, staring with his mouth open wide in amazement when Lockhart pointed out his name having been engraved on the inside of the ring pendant.

“Here, let me help you.” The shorter man stood on tiptoes, attempting to put/place the necklace around the black-dressed man’s neck. Afterwards, he dug his hand into his pocket one more time and pulled out another piece of jewellery. He painted a ray of sunshine all over his face, and Severus’s genuine smile had extended into a joyful laugh as he realised: They were exactly the same. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” Lockhart murmured, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “I love you.”

“I know, my dear.” He responded, the warm light softened his features. “I wish we were standing under mistletoe so I could kiss you more properly.”

“Well, I guess _that_ doesn’t need a reason.” As the blond man inched forward to wrap his arms around his waist, locking eyes with him with an invisible yet tremendous power over his feelings, Severus’ heart doubled its pace, his knees got weaker than ever. Tension cracked in the air, Severus parted his lips, feeling Lockhart’s soft, soothing tongue thrusted into his wet, half-open mouth with an eager moan, sending a rush of blood to his head. For a second, his sensitive soul was totally invaded, his senses were numbed with tons of emotions. A wave of warmth and comfort swept over their whole bodies, and soon the avidity of Severus surprised his partner as he’d figured out a perfect way to draw Lockhart deeper, rubbing, stroking, sucking at his sweet tongue while his nails dug into the smooth skin on the back of his neck, leaving him out of breath.

They detached from each other after a long, passionate kiss, both filled with satisfaction and relish, now trying to gasp for air. Lockhart reached out to clasp his lover’s hand, bringing them closer together.

“I’ll get you a cup of coffee on the way back home, sweet.”

“I already had one.”

“Without me!?” He gaped dramatically at the black-haired man, sounding devastatingly hurt. “How _dare_ you!”

“How can’t you blame me?” He shrugged off. “I’d waited for you for almost three hours.” His voice abruptly dropped down low. “I thought you’d eventually decided to leave me.”

“Never, sweetie.” He squeezed his hand harder in reassurance. “Never.”

Dim streetlights cast a blurry shadow of the couple as they walked along the main street, hand in hand, under the mantle of darkness.


End file.
